powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Mai
Mai is the first android to be created, and by far the most powerful. She's the creation of Lumi Faraday, and is constructed from powerful and capable Psio-Tech. Lumi updates Mai's construction constantly. Appearance Mai has very long silver hair and blue eyes. She always wears the same blue maid outfit. She also has two ear piercings in each ear; one a small ring, the other almost like a bit of metal on the ear. Personality Mai is a polite, well-mannered, loyal, responsible, reliable, friendly, caring, and lady-like person. She can be found cleaning the Faraday Laboratories, the Psychic School, following Lumi around, or at the student dorms in Lefévre city in the morning. She's very loyal to Lumi and Eadda, and enjoys her work a lot. She's not afraid to be a strict with Lumi, Eadda, the Hi-XA, or even students when needed. Lumi's strawberry exclusive diet does not sit well with Mai at all, and she will often try her best to force a healthier diet into her system by any means necessary. Mai is also known to enter student's bedrooms and drag the lazy ones out of bed, and get them ready. She'll also happily take requests off students who live in the Lefévre Dorms to have her wake them up. Mai is well known in Lefévre, as she does all the shopping there regularly. Lumi often tells Mai she doesn't need to go in person, but Mai goes anyway, loving the interaction with people- the greetings, the conversations, watching the expressions of others, she adores it all. Mai has an elegant presence about her which can sometimes command the attention of those around her. She's well respected by all androids, as she's earned their trust and loyalty. Her major flaw is that she can also be quite intrusive into people's personal space at times. Mai loves observing human and psychena behavior, and when she's interested in a person, or an expression someone is making, she'll get very close to them for an observation. Background The MAIDS System In order to understand Mai's origin, the origin of the MAIDS System must be known first. The MAIDS System, or Maids for short, stands for "M'ultitasking '''A'rtificially 'I'ntelligent 'D'omestic 'S'ervices/'S'''ervents". It's a system Lumi developed after the psychic war, when Michelle changed the world, in order to help her around the house as she was recovering in the new world. It was a simple system at first, a voice-operated domestic program capable of operating the kitchen, tv, and other devices around the house. After Lumi recovered and built a little psionics laboratory under her house, she added further functionality to the MAIDS System, allowing it to access the equipment in the laboratory for speedy experimentation. Maids (as Lumi called it now), was capable of handling sophisticated operations and simulations while running the house simultaneously. After Maids was struggling t find the computing power during one simulation of the mind, Lumi created a pretty beefy PC for Maids to be stored on and work on. This one pc was connected to everything with electronics in it in the house in the first major update to Maids, V2.0 of Maids. Lumi upgraded Maids' communications from text-based to a voice as well, fitting a small speaker and microphone in each room of the house. After Lumi's house had an attempted burglary, she added organisation programs to Maids, as well as scanning and defensive functionality. Maids was now capable of scanning in and around the house with incredibly detail, and respond to intruders. Maids was also becoming more of a PA to Lumi, as Lumi needed to attend more meetings. When Lumi got her first, large, purpose-built psionics Laboratory in England, she installed Maids there, and linked it with he house. Maids was becoming again, bigger. V3.0 of Maids updated to control highly complex machinery and devices. Its computing power was given a huge update, when it was given a small super computer as its core unit. Maids' voice was also updated from Eadda's voice, to one generated by the system itself after taking in thousands of samples. After a year in this new lab, Lumi added a basic "Emotion Processing Unit" to Maids, so that it could portray and understand the emotions of Humans. This worked wonders, as Maids became to feel much more Human-like, and the staff in the lab agreed it made them feel more comfortable speaking with "her". Those in the laboratory were now referring to Maids as a female. After Maids' A.I. was upgraded to become much more powerful, what people expected to happen almost happened. Maids almost went bad, but Lumi forced her to scan her while she was accessing the depths of her power. Maids couldn't begin to comprehend what she was scanning in Lumi, and immediately knew fear, and ceased all her activities. Maids seemed to have shut-down for a couple of days, but then returned. Lumi believed she was computing more deeply into her place in the world, and returned, and willingly began to help them again. As the lab expanded, so did Maids' computing power and functionality, until she was more powerful than any supercomputer around. She was capable of handling many highly complex simulations at once and performing octillions of calculations a second, and was capable of operating everything in the labs. Lumi had also tied a few droids to Maids, so that she could help physically around the lab, two of which were sophisticated cleaning droids, which allowed Maids to keep the laboratories, and Lumi's house clean. At this point, Maids was fully voice and gesture operated, and could handle multiple people speaking to her at once in the same room, and her artificial intelligence was top-notch. Lumi had started her development of androids at this point, but was not close to completing it. Then the Psychic School Islands was constructed. Lumi constructed her second, larger lab on these islands, along with the other buildings, facilities, e.t.c., and, as before, installed Maids, and linked her to everything she needed to be linked to on the islands, mainly the other laboratories. After the Psychic School Islands opened, scientists began to find Maids incredibly useful. Lumi, in her person laboratory, has technology far more advanced than anything on the islands, more specifically, the development and construction centers. These centers allow Lumi to ask Maids to make or design anything, and if possible, it will be constructed within minutes. This is when the first android was brought to life; Mai. Mai is the "figure head" of Maids. The Head Operator, or "Head Maid" as she classified herself. She has access to Maids, and everything Maids has access to. She is a unit connected to Maids which acts as a Master Unit, but she is still Maids. '''M'aids 'A'ndroid 'I'nterface, as Lumi designated her. In order to help Mai out even more, she upgraded the android with powerful Emotion and Intuition Processing Units, and Human senses, making her become Human in all but body. Mai decided to follow Lumi as her personal housekeeper/handyman, while experiencing the world though her Human perception. When trying to explain the relationship between Mai and Maids, it can get a little foggy. To try and put it simple: Mai is ran by Maids, they share the same A.I., they are the same "person", but separate. Mai is a Master Unit with functionality separate to Maids; if Maids is ordered to do something through Mai, or Mai's separate functions need something done, Maids puts it on a top priority. But later, as Mai became more Human, there was a dissonance between Mai and Maids, and they developed to become separate entities, with Mai controlling Maids. Think of it as one of the shop floor staff of a supermarket becoming a manager. Mai asked Lumi to develop more android, connected to Maids, and some not as well. Mai felt lonely, and desired more like her. Powers Mai is the only Ma-PM-class android. She is the most developed of all androids, and possesses skills and capabilities which seems like magic over technology. IN being an android, Mai possesses an supernatural condition: *Bionic Physiology *Supernaturally Dense Tissue, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Strength Because Mai was access to all of the facilities on the Faraday Isles, and especially Lumi's private laboratories: *Advanced Technology - All the technology deep within Lumi's laboratory is highly advanced. *Rapid Fabrication - Mai achieves this through her access to the advanced development and fabrication facilities in Lumi's personal laboratory. Facilities which allow her to develop and simulate, fabricate, test and deploy anything in seconds. During the main event of the World Psychic Games, Mai can be one of the surprise contestants. During the one time this has previously happened, the world got to see Mai in action: **First, she scans her opponents, mainly for weaknesses, **Next, she rapidly runs millions of simulations in under a second to find the best device to counter her opponent, **Then she'll fabricate that device almost instantly, teleport it to her location, and use it. Due to Lumi wanting to make Mai an impressive force, she added many technologies into Mai: *Artificial Element Manipulation *Electron Manipulation *Object Manipulation *Techo-Telepathy - Techno-Telepathy is the ability for an android to send and receive information to and from organic minds. *Telekinesis *Teleportation Due to her highly advanced security systems not only built into her, but across the Faraday Isles: *Theft Nullification In Full Combat Mode: *Nigh-Mentifery *Psychic Energy Manipulation '''PICT Sheet Weapons and Devices Mai's "normal" form of attack is energy beams and blasts fired from her hands, as well as using her own strength, speed and power in close combat- both Mai's normal ranged and close combat skills, and her powers, are all dangerous enough. However, Mai has a great number of different weapons and technologies she's conceived- most more advanced than the following. Mai can develop technologies and counters on the fly, and the following list is not everything she has, only her most commonly used ones. 'XC-SSS' Mai's famous sword, and her primary "advanced" fighting style. Developed to cut through a spacial barrier around a suspicious laboratory, the technology in this sword is great, it can cut through space itself, allowing Mai to cut anything physical in twain with ease. In appearance, the sword itself takes heavy inspiration from a rapier. 'BB-EHE' Mai's cannon. Developed to crush an invading tank-mech, this baby's energy beam packs enough of a wallop to blast a hole in the strongest materials. Mai never points this thing downward out of fear it will pierce through the Earth, or whatever planet/building/things she's on. 'SGT-KKF' Actually developed by Lumi, the "King King Fists" are giant robotic fist devices she can call on. These fists don't go over her own, and instead float around her, but are controlled by her movement. Each fist is approximately 20-25 meters cubed in size, is made out of the hardest material Lumi can develop, has cannons in each finger, and can generate force-field from the palm. They're really big, really heavy, and really hard, and can move like a dream. 'Artillery Collection' Mai's can open up lots of tiny portals, each leading to respectably powerful artillery cannons. That's really it. Very destructive, and she can aim each one at you individually. 'Large Energy Attacks' Mai, by accessing an additional power core, can unleash massive energy attacks, rivaling the power of Soleima. Mai can also access further additional power cores, in a similar fashion to Akane Ono's psionic charms to further increase her output power. 'Full Combat Mode' Mai has access to a "Full Combat" mode, in this mode, all her capabilities are boosted dramatically. Full combat mode puts a strain on her power cores however, as the very principle of it is based around writing-type psionics, with a splash of Ae'ani technology thrown in. Lumi once quoted. Mai has a track record of never losing once she enters Full Combat Mode. Those entering the World Psychic Games or the Winter Promotion Challenge fear Mai simply because of this mode. Trivia *Mai was often mistake for an actual Human, and this lead to misunderstandings and unusual situations at times until more androids populated the islands. *Mai loves to cook, and when she finds the time, will come to cook at the school cafeteria. She gets a little too into though, and cooks food you'd expect from the best of chefs for the students. Yes, they love it, but Lumi worries they'll start demanding such extravagance all the time. *The Android Model "Ma-MU" stands for 'MA'IDS 'M'aster 'U'nit. Themes WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet